Motivating T: A Case Study
This case study is loosely based on a real student. Written and observed by Kimberly Cochrane T is in fourth grade in a Korean Elementary School in Ulsan, South Korea. He has been studying English at the same English academy for a year. He shows great potential. His spoken answers are usually on target, but he needs constant reminding to listen and raise his hand. His classmates struggle to focus when T is in class because he is loud, dominates the classroom, and often speaks over the teacher. The head teacher and academy director have both talked to him about his behavior in class. All teachers know he is capable of more. T often stops listening and starts distracting the class before class starts. He has difficulty working in groups. He does his best work alone, with little or no verbal instruction. On good days, he can focus for half of the class, but he rushes through work. He responds well to positive encouragement and food incentives. As the foreign English teacher, you see him once a week for one hour. He shies away from interaction with teachers outside of class because he normally experiences punishment or chastising during these interactions. He has no documented disabilities or learning difficulties. No in class technology, like a projector, is available, and preparation time before class is minimal. # Collaborate with colleagues to form the best action plan and keep consistency through all classes that T participates in. # Work on developing a positive relationship with T, so that he knows you are on his side. Talk to him about motivation and options for solutions, if possible. # Maintain a routine with as little teacher-centered time as possible. # Develop a discipline and reward system around listening to other students and the teacher. # Have the class do simple self-assessments at the end of each class. The self-assessment should have 5 topics at most and should be simply worded. The questions should be the same each class, so students (and T) know what to work on to improve. Students can give themselves a score between 1 and 5. Example questions: Did I listen to others? Did I raise my hand before speaking? Did I write clearly? Did I do my best work? Did I learn something new? # Continue to use group work and organize the classroom into “pods”. Have T work with different groups each week, so he can get used to not being able to pull the attention of the entire class. # Allow as much autonomy as possible to inspire intrinsic motivation. Give T and other students a set list of tasks to accomplish for class. Allow students to choose the order in which they complete the tasks, alone or in groups. As long as tasks are completed, this method can continue for each class. # When required work is finished, give students puzzles – word puzzles, anagrams, or other fun exercises related to reading or grammar – with few directions. Let students work out the answers, helping when necessary, but mostly keeping a hands-off approach. Have as little teacher-centered time as possible. # Make nearly everything the students do autonomous and be the facilitator teacher. Monitor and help as needed. (Pink, 2011). If technology is available, allow students to work on a research and writing project on a topic of their choice. Sources: Huitt, W. (2011). “Motivation to Learn: An Overview.” Education Psychology Interactive. Valdosta, GA: Valdosta State University. Retrieved from http://www.edpsycinteractive.org/topics/motivation/motivate.html “Motivation: What Engages Learners?” ''Learning Theory Fundamentals. ''Retrieved from http://www.theoryfundamentals.com/motivation.htm Pink, Daniel. (2011). ''Drive. ''Riverhead books. RSA Animate. April 1, 2010. “Drive: The surprising truth about what motivates us.” Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6XAPnuFjJc Category:Kimberly Cochrane Category:Case Studies